The invention relates to a microwave coffee maker for producing a coffee beverage, in which water is boiled by induction heat from microwaves and discharged through a siphon.
Related Art
Generally, a microwave coffee maker is designed to heat a supply of water by means of induction heating using a magnetron, whereby the heated water flows into an upper filter box by means of a siphoning action and the coffee liquid produced through the filter box drips into a coffee container below.
However, this design is inconvenient where the coffee maker comprises a coffee container provided with a coffee filter box located thereabove, because the coffee liquid contained in the container boils up and overflows as heating progresses or conversely, the coffee liquid needs to be reheated when it cools over time. Also, in a microwave coffee maker as described above where the coffee maker comprises a magnetron generating microwaves and a high-voltage transformer supplying the necessary voltage for the magnetron, a significant amount of heat is produced and thus a cooling means using a propeller type air circulation device is necessary. The cooling means increases the number of electrical parts such as a cooling fan motor and so on, and thus the structure is more complicated and the cost of production rises as well as the noise from the fan motor.
The present invention was devised by considering the above matter, and it provides a microwave coffee maker capable of maintaining the special taste and flavor of brewed coffee by keeping the coffee container warm.